Alistair
} |nombre = Alistair |image = Alistair.jpg |px = 270px |titulo largo = Alistair el Guarda Gris |titulo = Guarda gris Rey de Ferelden (condicional) Guarda Veterano (condicional) |clase = Guerrero |especialización = Templario |género = Masculino |romance = Sí |raza = Humano (medio elfo) |misiones = La Familia de Alistair |familia = Rey Maric Theirin (padre) Fiona (madre) Rey Cailan Theirin (medio-hermano) Goldanna (supuesta media-hermana) El Guarda (posible esposa o amante) Kieran (posible hijo) |voz = Steve Valentine |apariciones = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar Crónicas de los engendros Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Héroes de Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition |afiliación = Ferelden}} Alistair es un alegre y compasivo guarda gris y uno de los compañeros de viaje del Guarda en Dragon Age: Origins. Alistair es uno de los potenciales romances del juego si el Guarda es mujer, y además puede enseñar al Guarda la especialización de Templario. Trasfondo Participación Dragon Age: The Calling De niño, Alistair es presentado al Rey Maric por su madre, la maga elfa, Fiona. Como elfa, maga y Guarda gris, Fiona es incapaz de criar a Alistair y le pide a Maric que lo mantenga criado lejos de la corte e ignorante de su linaje de medio elfo. Duncan promete velar por Alistair e informar a Maric sobre la vida de este. La promesa de Maric a Fiona se cumple y Alistair es criado en Risco Rojo por el Arl Eamon, creyéndose el bastardo del Rey Maric y una criada humana, y medio-hermano de Goldanna. }} Dragon Age: Origins Tras el agrio encuentro con Goldanna, Alistair deja su sentimentalismo por la familia de lado y continúa acompañando al Guarda en su viaje. Sin embargo, esta experiencia no afecta su personalidad, y sigue siendo el mismo tipo optimista y despreocupado de siempre. }} Tras el desastroso encuentro con su hermana, el Guarda reprende a Alistair por ser demasiado pasivo en sus interacciones con los demás. Esto lleva a Alistair a cambiar su forma de ser, volviéndose más asertivo y pragmático. }} Debido a su linaje, Alistair es uno de los participantes más importantes de La Gran Asamblea siendo rival directo de la Reina Anora. Luego de que el Guarda derrota al Teyrn Loghain en la Gran Asamblea y está a punto de ajusticiarlo, el Guarda Veterano Riordan aparece con una segunda opción: convertir a Loghain en Guarda gris, a lo que Alistair se opone enérgicamente. El Guarda entonces debe tomar una decisión. El Guarda acepta el consejo de Riordan y recluta a Loghain para los Guardas grises. Furioso, Alistair amenaza con dejar la orden de los Guardas si eso ocurre. La Gran Asamblea declara reina a Anora, y dado que Alistair no quiere renunciar a sus derechos de linaje, Anora decreta que Alistair debe ser ejecutado. La ejecución ocurre poco antes de que el Guarda parta hacia Risco Rojo de nuevo, acabando para siempre con el linaje Theirin. }} El Guarda acepta el consejo de Riordan y recluta a Loghain para los Guardas grises. Furioso, Alistair amenaza con dejar la orden de los Guardas si eso ocurre. La Gran Asamblea declara reina a Anora, y dado que Alistair no quiere renunciar a sus derechos de linaje, Anora decreta que Alistair debe ser ejecutado. El Guarda intercede por la vida de su amigo, y en lugar de eso Anora exilia a Alistair de Ferelden. }} El Guarda acepta el consejo de Riordan y recluta a Loghain para los Guardas grises. Furioso, Alistair amenaza con dejar la orden de los Guardas si eso ocurre. La Gran Asamblea declara reyes a Alistair y a Anora, quienes ya habían concertado un matrimonio político de antemano. Enojado por el hecho de que Loghain sigue con vida, Alistair abandona a los Guardas grises y decide enfocarse por completo en su rol de rey. }} El Guarda no acepta el consejo de Riordan y Loghain es ajusticiado. La Gran Asamblea declara reyes a Alistair y a Anora, quienes ya habían concertado un matrimonio político de antemano. Alistair decide que primero debe cumplir su deber como Guarda gris antes de tomar su rol de rey, y se une a los ejércitos del Guarda. }} El Guarda no acepta el consejo de Riordan y Loghain es ajusticiado. La Gran Asamblea declara rey a Alistair. Siguiendo el consejo del Arl Eamon, Alistair ordena que lleven a Anora a prisión, donde permanecerá hasta el final de la Ruina. Si Alistair cae en batalla, ella será la nueva reina de Ferelden. Alistair decide que primero debe cumplir su deber como Guarda gris antes de tomar su rol de rey, y se une a los ejércitos del Guarda. Si el Guarda es mujer y miembro de la familia Cousland, ella puede declarar sus intenciones de casarse con Alistair y ser la Reina-consorte de Ferelden, algo a lo que Alistair no se negara (y de hecho, estará bastante complacido de ello si él y la Guarda tienen una relación). }} El Guarda no acepta el consejo de Riordan y Loghain es ajusticiado. La Gran Asamblea declara reina a Anora. Alistair, contento con permanecer en la orden de los Guardas grises, renuncia a todos sus derechos de linaje. }} Si sobrevive y continua en el grupo del Guarda, Alistair ayudará durante la liberación de Risco Rojo. Esa noche, Riordan les contará a él y al Guarda el secreto para destruir al Archidemonio: el sacrificio de uno de los Guardas. Morrigan les ofrecerá una alternativa. En la cima del Fuerte Drakon, Alistair decide que debe ser el quién se sacrifique para vencer al Archidemonio, poniendo fin a la Quinta Ruina. }} A pesar de su sorpresa ante el ofrecimiento, Alistair accede a acostarse con Morrigan, concibiendo a Kieran y salvando la vida de un guarda que de otro modo hubiera muerto. }} }} Epilogo Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar Crónicas de los engendros Dragon Age II Si Alistair fue hecho rey en Origins, hará una breve aparición en Dragon Age II durante la misión Rey Alistair. Estará acompañado por Bann Teagan. Él va a tener una tensa confrontación con Meredith Stannard sobre unos magos que han huido a Ferelden. Alternativamente, si se concede la libertad al Círculo de Magos Ferelden como el favor del guarda en Dragon Age: Origins, este será el motivo de su disputa. Si Aveline está en el grupo y Loghain se mantuvo vivo durante la gran asamblea, Alistair hará un comentario al respecto. Si una guarda noble humana mujer se casó con Alistair y se convirtió en la reina, él se referirá a ella con humor como "la vieja bola y la cadena". Cuando Bann Teagan hace comentarios de que la reina odia ser llamada así, Alistair dirá que "Solo porque ella mato a un Archidemonio, no significa que me asuste", a lo que responde Teagan , "Sigues diciéndote eso, Su Majestad". Como alternativa , se le informará de que el "Héroe de Ferelden" regresará pronto a Denerim por Bann Teagan si el guarda no esta casada con él o pasó por El Despertar, a la que Alistair le comentan que Teagan es siempre tan formal y que el Guarda tiene un nombre. Si Alistair está en una relación con el Guarda femenino, pero casado con Anora, Teagan menciona que "ya-sabes - quien" va a volver pronto de una misión y Alistair comentará que será mejor que no se lo digas Anora. En caso de Hawke le pregunte a Alistair por la situación en Orlais, Teagan menciona que los Orlesianos empiezan a precipitarse en Ferelden, y que muchos Fereldenos creen que es malo, a lo que responde: Alistair: "Sí las caídas son malas. "Una de sus más memorables citas de Dragon Age: Origins". Si Alistair se quedó con los guardas grises en Origins, aparecerá durante la batalla Qunari con Bethany/Carver, siempre y cuando haya sobrevivido a las expedición de los caminos de la profundidades. Él lamenta que no poder ayudar a Hawke durante la batalla porque como guarda gris debe permanecer neutral y porque los guardas tienen sus propios asuntos que atender, lo cual es de mayor importancia que los acontecimientos en Kirkwall. Le dará entonces a Hawke El Sagrado Corazón, un amuleto que pertenecía a un "amigo" (o "el amor de su vida" si tuvo una relación), claramente el guarda. Si se aplica una solución de diálogo apropiado, Alistair reconocerá su relación con el Guarda en su caso, incluyendo su destino final. }} Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak En Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Alistair continúa su búsqueda por ir a Tevinter para encontrar al maestro de Claudio, Magister Aurelian Titus. Asisten a una fiesta en la que se espera que el Magister asista. Allí, también encuentran a una amiga de Varric: la Magister Maevaris Tilani y Lord Devon que parece saber acerca del pasado Isabela. Cuando Titus finalmente llega a la fiesta, Alistair le pregunta si sabe quién es, lo cual Titus dice que no. Cuando Alistair le revela quién es en realidad, exige saber dónde está su padre. Titus luego trata de usar la magia de sangre con el fin de controlarlo, pero Alistair utiliza sus habilidades templarias para resistir. En cuanto a Titus se da cuenta de que Alistair es un templario, ordena a sus esbirros que le agarren, mientras él se escapa. Cuando la pelea finalmente termina, Isabela captura uno de los hombres de Titus con vida y lo traen de vuelta a su nave. Varric lo interroga y lo engaña para que revele la ubicación de la fortaleza del Magister en Seheron. Sin embargo, antes de que lleguen a Seheron, dos acorazados Qunari atacan el barco pirata de Isabela y después de una breve lucha, Alistair y sus compañeros, junto con la tripulación de Isabela son capturados por los Qunari y se mantienen como prisioneros en un campo de guerra Qunari llamado Akhaaz. Después de tres semanas, un guardia Qunari entra en la habitación cerrada de Alistair y Varric y les dice que el Arishok les espera y les ordena que le sigan. Alistair se da cuenta rápidamente de que el nuevo Arishok es de hecho Sten el cual se dirige a Alistair como kadan, mostrando respeto sin precedentes para él, no se desprende de sus conversaciones anteriores. Sten le informa que Titus le busca por su sangre y dice que es absurdo que lo siguiera en su guarida y por esa razón por la que se llevará a cabo prisionero hasta ofertas Sten con esa amenaza. Cuando Alistair exige más respuestas de Sten, éste responde con agresividad y le dice que no lo busque de nuevo. thumb|Sten en un duelo con Alistair Mientras tanto, Isabela logra escapar mientras que los Qunari trataban de convertirla al Qun. Ella llega a la celda de Alistair y Varric, los libera y les dice que salgan de la cárcel, mientras que ella va a liberar a su tripulación también. Alistair y Varric buscan una manera de salir de la cárcel, pero al final el Arishok estaba esperandolos. Alistair trata de detener la pelea, pero Sten ataca inmediatamente. Dado que Varric es incapaz de ayudar eficazmente sin su Bianca, la lucha se convierte en un duelo. Al final Alistair logra derrotar Sten, pero se niega a dar el golpe final y en su lugar invita a Sten nuevo para ayudarlo contra su enemigo en común: Titus. Sten está de acuerdo e Isabela recupera de vuelta a su tripulación y del barco junto con Alistair, Varric y Sten y comienzan a navegar de nuevo a la guarida de Titus, en compañía de dos acorazados Qunari. En las escenas finales , Sten revela a Alistair que Titus le busca porque la sangre de los dragones corre por sus venas y Isabela reafirma su determinación de completar la búsqueda de Alistair. }} Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Until We Sleep comienza con el ataque de dos acorazados qunari a la fortaleza de Aurelian Titus y mientras que Varric se infiltra en el edificio. Isabela y Alistair asaltan la fortaleza directamente con los qunari. Antes de esto, Sten/el Arishok le dice Alistair e Isabela la versión qunari del mito del rey Calenhad, y cómo hizo un trato con una bruja misteriosa para beber sangre de dragón, convirtiéndose en un Segador y crear Ferelden. El intento de Varric de liberar al Rey Maric del "Magrallen" provoca que todos se adentren en el Velo. Varric, Isabela, y Maevaris fueron capaces de reunirse y rastrear a Alistair y Rey Maric en una fantasía donde Alistair era el hijo reconocido de Maric y Cailan aún vivía y era el heredero al trono de Ferelden. Varric recuerda a Alistair de su misión de matar a Titus, encontrar Maric, y luego convertirse en un rey adecuado con el fin de convencer a Alistair de no vivir una mentira. Varric pide al Rey Maric si él está de acuerdo, a la que concurre con Varric que Alistair debe enfrentar la realidad de la situación y alejarse de esta fantasía. Alistair lo admite, y se informa de su situación: Titus se adentro en el Velo junto con ellos y trajo con el demonios para cazarlos. Alistair desea combatir con él. Alistair y su banda asalta a Titus en su propia fantasía de ensueño en el Velo lo cual lanzan una emboscada contra él. Finalmente Titus es asesinado en la batalla por el Rey Maric y sus planes para hacerse cargo de Thedas para Tevinter es frustrado. A pesar de su victoria, Maric opta por permanecer en el Velo, comentando que todo el mundo querido por él aparentemente ha pasado ahora. Alistair sin embargo persuade a Maric que debía regresar con ellos. Al regresar a su cuerpo físico, el grupo se encuentra con Maric el cual sigue conectado al Magrallen en el laboratorio de Ath Velanis. Por desgracia, la salud del Rey Maric se ha deteriorado y se especula que el Magrallen es lo único que lo mantiene con vida. Al darse cuenta de que no hay otra manera de terminar con el sufrimiento de su padre, después de todo, Alistair destruye el Magrallen, poniendo fin a la vida de Maric. Con su aventura, Alistair vuelve a Ferelden para ser un rey bueno y apropiado. }} Aprobación El Guarda puede aumentar la aprobación de Alistair a través de regalos (cubierto más adelante), y el diálogo y las decisiones de la trama. Alistair responde bien cuando se le pregunta al hablar de sí mismo. Típicamente, Alistair tratará de desviar su pregunta con una broma, que se puede dejar atrás, ya sea por broma (que puede conducir a la conversación humorística) o llamando al farol de Alistair. Ninguno de los enfoques afectará su aprobación. Alistair es, en cierto sentido, tímido y habla a menudo de Duncan y los guardas grises. En muchos sentidos, Alistair ve a Duncan como un padre sustituto. Siempre afirmar sus respuestas emocionales, y su índice de aprobación incrementará. Al hablar de las experiencias de uno antes de la iniciación, Alistair aprueba de respuestas que reflejan su propia iniciación. Admitir pesadillas, aumento de apetito, etc, aumentara ligeramente su aprobación. Cuando el héroe habla a Alistair de otras cosas personales (como el sexo), Alistair admira respuestas que sugieren la fuerza y la experiencia. Es recomendable no burlarse de él por su suavidad y relativa falta de experiencia. Romance Misiones Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Regalos A Alistair le fascina la magia, a pesar de que ha dedicado la vida a combatir sus manifestaciones más siniestras. Le encantan las piedras rúnicas raras y las representaciones escultóricas arcanas. Estadísticas iniciales right|thumb|Alistair en combate|350px Ponderaciones de los atributos relativo al auto nivel: Fuerza 1.5, Destreza 0.8, Voluntad 0.4, Magia 0, Astucia 0, Constitución 0.9. Clase: Guerrero Especialización: Templario Habilidades: Entrenamiento de combate experto Talentos iniciales: Templario: Golpe integro Guerrero: Poderoso Arma y escudo: Barrido de escudo, Golpe de escudo, Bloquear con el escudo, Cobertura con escudo Equipo Equipo inicial Equipo especifico de Alistair Habilidades de trama Si te haces amigo Alistair y ganas su aprobación él ganará las siguientes capacidades adicionales: Notas * Contrariamente al diálogo en Origins, Alistair tomó lirio mientras que iba a ser un recluta templario. A pesar de que dejó de tomarlo, él es capaz de usar las habilidades templarias durante mucho tiempo después.Thedas UK. 14 de Enero del 2012. "David Gaider Interview". Recuperado el 25 de noviembre del 2013. También no parece sufrir del síndrome de lirio. Alistair reanudó la práctica de sus habilidades templarias después de los acontecimientos de The Silent Grove.Dragon Age: Those Who Speak #1, p. 13 No se sabe si esto significa que él comenzó a tomar de lirio de nuevo. Citas Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dialogo Curiosidades * Al escribir Alistair, David Gaider fue inspirado por Xander de Buffy the Vampire Slayer y Malcolm Reynolds de Firefly.[http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/440856?lf=8#442881 David Gaider, BioWare Social Network] Gaider también quería a Nathan Fillion, que interpreto a Mal, para ser el actor de la voz de Alistair, pero se decidió elegir un actor británico en su lugar.[http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/219770?lf=8#224184 David Gaider, BioWare Social Network] * Alistair originalmente iba a ser un "canoso veterano guarda gris". Eso no funcionó bien para un personaje que tenía que unirse al jugador tempranamente, así que fue reescrito.[http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/440856?lf=8#443111 David Gaider, BioWare Social Network] * Alistair recibió su nombre debido a que David Gaider vio varios programas de televisión con el actor Alistair Appleton cuando los escribió.https://twitter.com/davidgaider/status/316431773808607232 * Alistair parece tener un miedo persistente a los magos que puedan convertirlo en un sapo. * El apellido de Alistair después de convertirse en rey ha sido confirmado como Theirin en la serie de cómics. Se puede suponer que él asumió el apellido tras su coronación cuando su paternidad fue entonces reconocida legalmente. * Alistair es el compañero que aparece en el mayor número de medios de la serie. * Basándose sobre las bromas del grupo entre Wynne y Oghren, Alistair posee una pica y a menudo en broma la hace girar alrededor, lo que le valió el apodo de "poco lucio-twirler" por Oghren. Alistair nunca es capaz de usar una pica en el combate. Sin embargo, durante su duelo con el Arishok en Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Alistair demuestra saber cómo luchar usando armas de asta. * La armadura real Alistair es representa llevándola dentro de la caratula de la edición de tapa dura de Dragon Age: The Silent Grove parece ser una versión alterada de la armadura laminada de Alistair de Dragon Age: Origins, basado en el diseño de la coraza, hombreras y guanteletes. Galería AlistairGreyWardenDAII.png|Guarda gris Alistair en Dragon Age II. TSG inside cover.jpg|La tapa del interior de la colección de Dragon Age: The Silent Grove. Alistair - Silent Grove.png|Alistair en Dragon Age: The Silent Grove. Dragon Age Those Who Speak.jpg|Alistair en la tapa de Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Alistair with Maevaris DA TWS.jpg|Alistair con Maevaris Tilani en Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Alistair HoDA.jpg|Progresión de Guarda gris Alistair en Heroes of Dragon Age. Alistair concept HoDA.jpg|Arte para la promoción Witersend de Heroes of Dragon Age mostrando a Rey Alistair en su armadura real.Confirmed as Alistair on Heroes of Dragon Age Facebook page. Templar Recruit Alistair HODA.png|Progresión del Templario recluta Alistair en Heroes of Dragon Age King alistair HoDA.jpg|Progresión de Rey Alistair en Heroes of Dragon Age Alistair tarot.png|Carta de tarot de Alistair en Dragon Age: Inquisition. Enlaces externos * BioWare Wiki Alistair Referencias de:Alistair en:Alistair fr:Alistair pl:Alistair pt-br:Alistair Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age: Origins Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age II Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Categoría:Medio elfos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Fereldenos Categoría:Guerreros Categoría:Templarios Categoría:Guardas grises Categoría:Nobleza fereldena Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age: The Calling Categoría:Personajes de Heroes of Dragon Age Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age: Inquisition Categoría:Compañeros de Dragon Age: Origins Categoría:Romances Categoría:Reyes de Ferelden